


Whispers from the trees

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Pheonix’s Transformers Myth and legends- Cyclonus/Tailgate- An adventure

 

Cyclonus walked back towards his home, he had managed to find a few late blooming crystalflowers to bring with him this sol. He barely walked into the hidden cave when Tailgate hurried towards him, drawn by the scent of the pretty flowers. The small pegaeae love flowers dearly but was afraid to go very far from the spring that he was part of. 

Cyclonus remembered when he had found the pegaeae lost in the forest, trying to find his way back to his spring. For most satyrs this would have led to him interfacing with the small nymph until he tired or was sated and moved on. Instead, Cyclonus had helped to little mech back to his spring and ensured he reached it safely. Tailgate had invited him to stay the night in the cave his spring was hidden in and the looming storm outside had decided it. 

Time of casual meetings had lead to Cyclonus moving into the cave and Tailgate had become a dear friend and lover. Cyclonus smiled as he handed the crystals to Tailgate and remembered their first time together. He had worried that he would harm the smaller mech, but Tailgate had sunk down on his spike easily taking in its large length, bouncing happily as Cyclonus watched dazedly. It had been a truly glorious night indeed for the satyr. Now he and Tailgate were more than casual lovers and he hoped they might be more one sol. For now he was content with what he had and the promise of more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Myths and Legends- Thundercracker- Starstruck

 

Thundercracker looked down at the mortals on the ground. He enjoyed watching them when he could. The clouds that shifted between him and them were annoying to deal with but what could he a mere astarea do? 

His wings perked up as he saw a familiar mech fly by. Skyfire was a familiar visitor to his neighboring astarea Starscream. The two were courting and quite devoted to each other. He thought his neighbor was lucky to have found a zephyr who was so kind and sweet. 

He sighed and looked back down at the mortals on the ground. Several couples were strolling hand in hand. A poet sat beneath a gazebo, gazing up at the moon and muttering prose about its luminous beauty. 

He was about to look elsewhere when a mortal caught his eye. Unlike most of the others, he was alone. Alone and apparently...gazing at him? 

He leaned closer and observed the mech further. He was not unattractive as far as mortals went. How curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Myths and Legends- Vortex- I’ll get you my pretty

 

Vortex stalked around his secluded home. He knew what his brothers would say if they knew of his plans for this sol. He knew what he wanted though. 

Vortex clambered into his mortar and commanded it to rise, steering with pestle. He knew roughly where the small herd was supposed to be lurking. He would have to be very careful but seizing a mech with a glitch who had survived to full mechhood was rare. 

The centaur mech would be his and he would study him thoroughly. 

Seeing the herd, he hovered above the trees trying to pick out his target. He would have to be careful that the glitched mech’s mate did not catch him. The larger centaur was very protective of his glitched mate.


	4. Chapter 4

TFA Myths and Legends AU; cyclop Shockwave, nymph Blurr -- Running after the prize 

 

Shockwave peered out at the trap he had set. He had been planning this for so long. Each sol he had seen the beautiful Aurai playing along the coast as he guided the breezes in and out, playing with his cousins the nereids as they made the waves. 

 

He had learned what Aurai enjoyed as treats and managed to gather them together. He had used them to bait his trap. He loved the Aurai and was determine to capture the nymph. His love was too fast to catch any other way. 

 

He froze as he saw the laughing, dancing Aurai passing by, pausing as he saw the delicious treats. The nymph moved closer and then to Shockwave’s delight landed to pluck one of the sweet golden apples from the tray, nibbling on it daintily. 

 

Triggering his trap, the magical net dropped over the nymph, trapping the breeze nymph and keeping him from fleeing from him. He moved forward and gathered his nymph into his arms to carry him into his cave.


End file.
